Daigotaku Wikia
Welcome to the Daigotaku Wikia Welcome to Daigotaku Wikia, where you can find all things Daigotaku, including anime and manga review/rant info, along with anything from the Daigotaku multiverse, such as Daigo himself, as well as his friends, foes, and whatever else he finds himself in the middle of! What's New September 5, 2017 For those who haven't yet noticed, I've increased my upload schedule a bit. Regular posts will still be Fridays. However, supplementary uploads will be done on Mondays and Wednesdays. In case reviews aren't done yet, I'll at least have SOMETHING out when the schedule allows it. ''- DaigoUKnow'' 'March 2rd, 2017' New year means new reviews and stuff to talk about! Hey, guys! Daigo here! As always, I'm going to keep updating this wiki for the sake of all those out there who keep up with our content, as well as making pages/new sections for things that come up. It's a lot of work to keep everything updated. But it's worth it. I also put in a News Archive page to keep the section to the right from being cluttered. Anyway, be sure to watch out for new reviews and the like, and I'll see you on the next Daigotaku. ''- DaigoUKnow'' 'This Year's Updates' July= *28th - GRAN TORINO IS DEAD! *21st - Daigotaku Reviews: Akiba's Trip The Animation *14th - The Greatest Day In Internet History |-|June= *30th - Channel Update *23rd - Daigo Riffs: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS *9th - Daigotaku Reports: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS First Impressions *3rd - Daigotaku Reviews: My Hero Academia |-|May= *25th - Daigotaku Reviews: Afro Samurai Volume 1 (Vidme) *24th - Daigotaku Reviews: Pokémon Origins (Vidme) *24th - Daigotaku Rants: The King's Avatar That COULD *11th - Channel Promo *6th-27th: Manga MAYhem! **27th - Daigotaku Reviews: Romance Dawn **21st - Daigotaku Reviews: Cross Epoch (Dragon Ball x One Piece) **13th Daigotaku Reviews: Tegami Bachi Ch. 1 **6th - Daigotaku Reviews: Wāqwāq Ch. 1 |-|April= *29th - Daigotaku Rants: Similarities Between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Power Rangers *22nd - Daigotaku Reports: Eventual Return to video + Much More *1st - Daigotaku Ranks: Daigotaku Ranks: T0p 5 B3st An1m3 3v3r! |-|March= *19th - Daigotaku Reviews: Bananya |-|February= *26th - Daigotaku Reviews: Inferno Cop *13th - Daigotaku Reviews: Fossil Fighters |-|January= *23rd - Daigotaku Retrospects: Fall 2016 *9th - Daigotaku Retrospects: Spring 2016 Daigotaku News December *6th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 9 (Sword Spanking Debates Are A'comin'!) *1st - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 8 (Asta Almost Dies!) November *29th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 7 (Tsundere Rich Girl? Seriously?) *24th - Daigotaku Reviews: Black Jack The Movie *17th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 6 (Loud Naive Punk Vs. Cliche-looking Delinquent Punk!) *15th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 5 (This Episode Isn't That Good. Shocker.) *10th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 4 (Something Canon Finally Happens! I Think!) *3rd- Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 3 (It's Twin Star Exorcists All Over Again!) October *30th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 2 and PS4 Problems! *27th - Daigotaku Reviews: Ao Oni The Animation *20th - Daigotaku Reviews: The Reflection *18th - Daigo Talks: Black Clover - Episode 1 (If Only Asta Would Calm Down!) *16th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 11 and 12 (It's Finally Over... OR IS IT?!) *13th - Daigotaku Reviews: My Hero Academia S2 *6th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 10 and Is This Still Going?! September *29th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 9 and My Freaking Neck!!! *22nd - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 8 and Personal Crap! *15th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 7 and What's Happening With Me! *6th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 6 *1st - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 5 August *30th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 4 and Fire Emblem Addiction!!! *21st - Daigo Riffs: Noratoto *18th - Daigo Talks: Channel Update + The Reflection - Episode 3 *12th - Daigotaku Reviews: THE WORST ANIME I'VE EVER SEEN (Bloodivores) *9th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 2 *4th - Daigo Talks: The Reflection - Episode 1 July *28th - GRAN TORINO IS DEAD! *21st - Daigotaku Reviews: Akiba's Trip The Animation *14th - The Greatest Day In Internet History News Archive Category:Browse